Of Green Streaks and Gummy Hearts
by picturebookgirl
Summary: You know how there's always that one girl you pity? Well, that girl is me. Onesxhot. Layne-centric. Crack!pairings alert! Readandreview? :D


**I hate exams with the whole of my heart. I'm pretty sure I screwed all of them up.**

(and for those who are wondering, i don't live in the USA, so my times are different. if you wanna know more, formspring me. the link's on my profile xD. enjoy the story!)

* * *

**-[Of Green Streaks and Gummy Hearts.]-**

**

* * *

**

_You know how there's always that girl you pity..._

"Move it!" A disgusted voice rang through my ear while a manicured hand attached to a different person pushed my shoulder out of the way.

"Excuse me?" I counter attacked back, twirling my green streak, a habit I do when I get nervous.

The girl stared her amber eyes into my own plain brown ones. She was a whole two inches taller than me in her red Prada heels and towered over me.

"You heard me. When I say move, I mean MOVE."

I rolled my eyes at her absurdity and put both my hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Whatever. Have it your way."

She swished her auburn hair around and her posse scuttled after her. I let out a big breath before swiping my lips with my Hello Kitty lip gloss that I had fished out of my pocket.

_The one who always comes last..._

I move through the crowded hallways, pushing my way through. I wonder why I don't stand out though I always dress to try and be different. I guess "try" is the right word.

Somehow, I tripped over a stray foot or something and fell, right on my face.

In front of the whole Tomahawks soccer team.

"Haha, Layne went LAY-ME!" The captain jeered to his mates, his golden hair falling over his chocolate brown eyes, making him resemble a cute Labrador puppy. I desperately scanned the rest of the Tomahawks to see what the rest were doing. My eyes landed on a green and blue pair that was not laughing like the others but instead were full of pity.

I hated being pitied.

I picked myself up and carried on walking, my head high as if I had no care in the world.

When inside of me, my heart had shattered into a million, billion pieces. By him.

_The one who is openly pitied but is only so to make everyone else feel better..._

I walked into class, Media Studies which was my favourite, and made my way to the middle seat, next to the window. I put my bag on the ground and sat down on the plastic blue chair.

I scanned my eyes around the room, looking to see if anyone had acknowledged my presence. Nobody had even realised the door had opened.

The teacher walked in and the room immediately fell silent. I wish that happens every time I walked into a room. But I have come to realise wishes never come true. Well, not for me anyway.

The door slid open again and all the eyes went to the door, even the teacher's. A red, Prada clad foot stepped through the door. The rest of her came through the door, complete with her perfectly stick straight auburn hair. The teacher gave her a warning glace which she ignored and made her way to the back of the class.

The teacher carried on with the lesson. But before long, I felt something hit my head. I glanced at the floor and saw that it was a piece of refill paper.

I picked it up, curious. Uncrumpling it, I smoothed it on my desk and read the purple, bubbly writing that can only belong to one person. The only one with amber eyes in this school.

**Heard you were making eyes at my boyfriend. Stay AWAY from him or you will become permanently LAY-ME.**

_The one who you talk about, just to make yourself feel better..._

When was I ever making eyes at him? I shook my head in annoyance and grabbed my own standard blue pen. I uncapped it and scrawled back a message to her.

**The only time he's ever made eye contact with me was when he was laughing AT me. So no competition here.**

I flicked it back at her and turned back to the board. I heard the rustle of the paper being unfolded and then nothing else except for the squeak of the whiteboard marker. I guess she was reading the note.

A while later, I felt the paper hit me again, this time on my shoulder. I picked it up and opened it up. This time, it was in black ink.

**Bitch.**

Before I could get angry, I felt a hand grab at the note. Startled, I looked up and saw that it was the teacher.

"Hmm... passing notes during my class AND writing that somebody was a... ahembitchahem. Double detention for you."

My mouth flew open. "I did not write that!"

"Well, the other writing was in purple so I presume that the black must be yours." He noted, pointing at my black ballpoint pen in my fingers. Stunned, I dropped it onto the desk. I had never had detention before.

"See me after class to schedule your detentions."

"But, wha-"

"Buts are for sitting. Now be quite and get on with your work."

The class snickered at his comeback. I sat there, stunned. When I realised what had happened to me, I turned around and glanced at her. Her amber eyes met mine and smirked, looking amused. I shook my head and turned back to my work.

_Well, that girl is me. _

I trudged out of class, with two red detention slips that I had to get my parents to sign by tomorrow. As I was walking down the hallway, I banged headfirst into a hard body. I quickly looked up and found myself face to face (well, face to chin) with Cam, vice captain of the Tomahawks, the object of my desire and my very own pity-er.

"Ohmygosh... I'm so sorry!" I squeaked as I picked myself off his lean body.

"That's ok," he smiled his heart-melting smile at me, his blue and green eyes flickering across my face and rest on my eyes. My heart did a funny tumble thing.

"So uh, where are you walking off to?" He asked. I stared at him, trying to decipher his question.

"Um, just going home," I answered back.

We started walking, down the empty hallway and out of the glass double doors that led to a patch of glass outside the school. We walked down the street and realised that we were walking the same way.

"Where do you live?" I asked him, oh so casually. He glanced at me but didn't answer. Oops.

_But sometimes... even when she thought nothing else could go wrong..._

We kept walking, in silence. But it was a comfortable silence, not at all awkward. We stopped at a crossing before we crossed. His hand brushed on mine, the frayed sleeves ticking the back of my hand.

I then stopped at the corner, in front of a sweet shop. I entered it, not caring that Cam was going to think of me as fat because I actually eat something. I thought that he was going to keep on walking but surprisingly, he followed me in.

I went straight to the pick and mix section and filled my bag halfway with sour gummy hearts. I went to stand in line to pay for my bag.

"You like sours?" He asked, surprised. I nodded.

"Same here."

I looked at him. He looked down at me, a small smile playing in his lips.

"Next!" The cashier lady called out. I quickly went forward and paid for my sours.

We walked out of the store. I immediately opened my bag and picked out a yellow and pink heart. I offered him the bag and he picked out a green one. My favourite flavour.

We kept walking in silence, taking turns to dip our hands in the plastic bag. I then stopped in front of my house.

"Well, this is my stop," I said, stating the obvious. He nodded at my comment and smiled. I walked down the driveway before I heard him say my name.

"Layne."

I stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"You're different from everyone else. In a good way. Don't let anyone change that." Cam smiled at me, this time a little shyly.

I paused before I kept making my way down my driveway.

I reached the front door and opened it. Before shutting it behind me, I turned around and saw that Cam was still waiting in front of my house. He smiled and waved at me before walking off down the street.

Maybe I do stand out. At least to him I do. And that's all that matters.

_Something does go right._

_

* * *

**Hi. Review? Please do. :D**_


End file.
